Arigato Sasuke
by Yumi-Sayuri
Summary: Death fic OS ... Ma première fic à vie! Cette fic se déroule juste après que Sasuke utilise les mille oiseaux sur Naruto et Sai dans le labyrinthe d’Orochimaru. C’est ce qui aurait pu se passer si Yamato ne c’était pas interposé.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (J'vous en apprend la!!!) Et c'est mieu pour eux...vu les idées sadiques que je peux avoir quelques fois!!!:P

**Cette fic se déroule juste après que Sasuke utilise les mille oiseaux sur Naruto et Sai dans le labyrinthe d'Orochimaru. C'est ce qui aurait pu se passer si Yamato ne c'était pas interposé. **

**POV Sakura**

_Comment ose-t-il? Comment peut-il? Ce n'est pas le Sasuke que j'ai connu. Naruto était comme un frère pour lui. Pourquoi voudrait-il le tuer? _

_Les mille oiseaux émanent de tout son corps. Une telle puissance…c'est impossible! Il a pu projeter Naruto et Sai en un seul coup. Et cette rapidité…et ce regard! Comment a-t-il pu devenir aussi cruel? Même sous l'emprise d'Orochimaru…je refuse de croire qu'il s'est métamorphosé en un être aussi odieux!_

_Je ne peux pas laisser faire une telle chose! Je dois protéger Naruto! Je me suis promise de ne plus être un fardeau pour l'équipe 7… je dois maintenant leur prouver ce dont je suis capable et même au péril de ma propre vie!_

_C'est maintenant…à moi de jouer!_

Un chakra de couleur bleu recouvrit le poing de Sakura. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle le pu. Visant son adversaire, le regard haineux presque sincère. Sasuke la vit arriver grâce à son sharingan

**POV Sasuke**

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle ne peut pas me défier! Je ne peux pas la laisser croire même une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait me vaincre. Personne…personne n'a le droit d'imaginer pouvoir me vaincre. _

_Je dois la tuer. Ne serait-ce que pour devenir encore plus fort. Tester ma force! Devenir aussi fort qu'Itachi! C'est le SEUL but de ma destinée. Je dois la tuer!_

_Mais que fais-tu Naruto! Relèves-toi! Empêches-moi! Tu dois protéger Sakura…à n'importe quel prix! _

_Je ne me contrôle plus! Mon épée me guide…ma haine me guide! Une haine qui n'a rien à voir avec Sakura! Pourtant, je ne me contrôle pas! _

_Elle n'a aucune chance! Mon sharingan activé, je vois tout ses mouvements. Elle n'est pas assez rapide. Son coup ne m'atteindra pas!_

_Naruto! Interposes-toi! Tu n'as pas essayé de me retrouver pendant si longtemps pour perdre Sakura la seconde qui suit!_

_Trop tard!_

-AAAHH!

Naruto reprend ses esprits…conscient que ce cri n'est pas dû à une simple blessure.

Sakura tombe à genoux. Elle vacille. Une larme de sang ruisselle sur le coin de sa lèvre. Comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, Sasuke bondit vers l'arrière en retirant du même coup sa lame du cœur de Sakura. Celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol. Son corps tremblant de douleur.

**POV Sakura**

_Quelle douleur intense! J'ai du mal à respirer…je ne vois plus rien._

_Pourquoi Sasuke m'a-t-il fait ça? Je ne suis donc pas qu'un fardeau pour lui…il me déteste vraiment! _

Sai courut vers Sakura. Il la retourna sur le dos essayant de constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Naruto et Sasuke restèrent paralysés.

-Naruto…va chercher de l'aide!!! C'est grave!!! _cria Sai._

Mais Naruto n'en fit rien. Il se relèva, presque lentement et se retourna vers Sasuke. Ce dernier ne démontrait aucune émotion distincte. Mais ce n'était pas l'impassibilité habituelle qu'on lisait sur son visage. Il avait l'air sous le choc, bien sûr, mais il avait aussi l'air…absent. Après un cours instant, Sasuke remarqua enfin que Naruto le dévisageait. Les yeux de Sasuke devinrent mauvais. Plus mauvais encore que la nuit de leur dernière bataille, il y a quelques temps déjà. Sans que quiconque ne vit ce mouvement, Sasuke se trouvait déjà à genoux près de Sakura, essayant de la soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Sakura…tu…tu n'aurais pas dû…t'es lourde…vraiment.

-Sa…suke…Kun…? _murmura Sakura_.

-Tu va t'en sortir…tu dois t'en sortir…!

-Si je ne…peux vivre….sans toi…je veux…mourir…par toi!

-Sakura…je…

- Ne la touche pas…Sasuke! _coupa Naruto._

Naruto se trouvait maintenant au chevet de Sakura. D'un mouvement brusque, il poussa Sasuke de façon à l'éloigner de la scène.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu, tu étais sensé la protéger, baka!

-Tu m'as mis KO!!! Et tu l'as tuée!

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser me bloquer la route! Je dois accomplir ma vengeance à n'importe quel prix.

-Même au prix de la vie de Sakura?

-…ça ne devait pas se passer comment ça…je devais TE tuer!

-TU L'AS TUÉE!!!

-Elle n'est PAS morte!!!

-Elle ne représente donc rien pour toi?

Sasuke baissa la tête.

-…elle représente mon espoir…

Sasuke se raidit à ses propres mots, à peine audibles. C'était le fond de sa pensé. Ces mots n'étaient pas destinés à Naruto. Il pensait simplement tout haut. Mais Sakura les entendit très clairement.

**POV Sakura**

_C'est donc ça! _

_Il ne me déteste donc pas. Il savait que quelque part au moins quelqu'un l'aimait. Pour lui, juste un soupçon de cet amour lui donnait la force d'espérer que peut-être un jour il pourrait vivre sans cette haine._

_C'est ce pourquoi il m'a remercié cette nuit la. _

Avec les dernières forces qu'elle pu trouver, elle leva les yeux et plissa un coin de sa joue en guise de sourire

-Sasuke … Merci …

Seul Sasuke comprit cette allusion. Il eut un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Sakura avait enfin compris ce pourquoi il l'avait remerciée quelques années plus tôt. Pourtant, le dernier des Uchiha avait désormais perdu toute trace d'amour qu'il aurait pu encore avoir en lui et il le savait. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que la seule personne capable de le faire sourire, depuis le massacre de son clan, était sa fleur de cerisier. Sasuke venait, sans le savoir, de mourir lui aussi car Sakura ne fleurira plus jamais maintenant.

**Voilou :) C'est ma première fic donc...review please!!!....je tiens a savoir si vous en voulez d'autre! Désolé pour les fautes!**


End file.
